


Balance

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Follows the general anime storyline, POV First Person, but with added younger sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Based around the anime for tightrope with a cute yet dark twistYet another randomly inspired one that I'm moving here





	Balance

We've been together as long as I can remember 

Me and winter 

I'm snow ,nao is my older brother 

And my girlfriend of who knows how many years is winter 

It's funny we actually fit together so well ,we balance each other out perfectly 

I remember the first time we met and the fateful day we were bonded 

-

I've never once minded that she's yakuza ,she might hate it but I don't 

I'll fight to protect her even if it means killing somebody or dying because that's what it means to live for someone else 

-

Smiling I walk down the street hand in hand with her , where both following our older brothers back from school 

Where always wondering when they'll bond 

When they'll finally be together and happy just like us 

In a way ryu and nao are already bonded like us ,like two sides of the same yet separate coin ,they maintain a different balance 

-

This is where it all starts ,walking home 

And 

That's when it happened I knew we where being followed and then we where surrounded automatically i turned hiding winter behind my back I threw a fist into the closet guys face kicking another in the head 

We took them down easily 

Too easily 

Before I knew it two of them had out guns 

I guess me and my brother where thinking the same thing because as I jumped infront of winter he jumped infront of ryu 

Like always though my brother got lucky 

The bullet just grazed his shoulder , I on the other hand was the unlucky one in maintain the balance ,I let out a whimper as the bullet went straight through my side getting stuck and not going out the other side  

My hand went to the red patch of blood and they all looked shocked 

The man holding the gun in his hand shaking , I don't blame him I'm only 15 winter being a year older then me at 16 

So to shoot at a her and then have a kid like me get in the way and take the bullet it must be terrifying but I couldn't tell 

I hear the gun drop to the ground 

The sound of chaos and order falling 

Currently I was in winters grip a little to weak to stand on my feet ,I place a gentle hand on her face and smile "are you okay?" 

I can see the tears and fear in her eyes but she nods and I cuddle her close careful not to get blood on her "good..." 

I can hear my brother talking and then watch the men run off 

After that I'm lifted up and I just focus on winters face 

-

I feel like I'm breathing in something sweet 

Slipping in and out of consciousness I sit up with a small groan 

Smiling as I take in the familiar room 

I was in winters room 

I glance down in one of her tops ,I slowly roll it up and see the perfectly bandaged wound  

The door slides open to reveal winter and everyone 

-

Smiling she hugs me softly and I lean against her 

I figured she had stitched me up "I'm fine" I reassure her seeing her worried look I press a gentle kiss to her lips 

"I'll just be a little sore but I'm fine" I promised my love 

-

The next day I was up and walking around again like normal 

My side was bandaged ,me and my brother had just parted ways ,I was heading over to visit winter while he was heading back towards moms shop

"Up and about I see snow" I sigh glancing to the side and then glaring at the familiar men in the car 

They where half of the people who attacked us yesterday including the guy who shot me "if you think a little bullets going to stop me then your dreaming too high" 

I was about to take a step when I heard a familiar but groggy voice call my name 

This is how love and hate have balanced themselves out today 

My eyes widened and I glared seeing my girlfriend trapped in the back seat with them 

She looked like she'd been drugged panic clear on her features ,she was barely still conscious 

"You'll come with us if you want to keep her safe" angrily I bite my lip but don't hesitate to get into the back of the car 

-

I hold winter close the second I'm inside and try to calm her down 

I don't know what they've drugged her with but I ignore them as I gently stroke her hair 

I'm a good girlfriend and I will calm her down instead of becoming angry and scaring her 

"Winter baby stay with me" I coo softly looking down at her ,her conciseness was wavering but her attention was on me 

I ignored the pain in my side as I held her close 

I think about ways to cheer her up and encouraging smile at her "remember when your dad was first trying to teach us those phrases ,remember what happened when he came to ma" 

She smiles softly and I know behind her dazy eyes she's remembering 

"He got so mad at us for not taking it seriously and laughing so hard ,remember how much you laughed when he scolded us and I responded with ma" I let out a light giggle tears in my eyes 

Pain and joy ,someone must pay for another to be happy so I'll happily suffer for her 

"Sing to me?" I heard the feather light response 

A little unsure I glance up at the eyes on us and slowly nod "sure...." They seemed confused "why are you.." I didn't let him finish 

"Because I'm a good girlfriend ,these are the things you do for the ones your bonded to" I glance down and brush a finger over her cheek "the ones you love ... So if anything happens to her I swear to kill you all painfully" 

I then pull out my phone they seemed worried but I slap away the guys hand who reaches for it "I'm just going to play a melody" 

"You'll play your piano version right?" She seems more into it more into her dreams and I nod "of course I will I know how much you love it when I play piano for you" 

Reality and nightmares  
Wonderland and dreams  
I'll stay behind  
So she can be happy 

I press play on the melody and set my phone down 

I hear the part of the song I must sing and I begin gently stroking her hair 

"You and me together" 

(Song:you and me from Oliver and company) 

"You and me just wait and see" 

I finish with a soft smile I look at the now sleeping peacefully bundle in my arms 

Peace and harmony  
Chaos and disruption

"I promise it'll all be okay" I whisper gently pressing a kiss to her forehead 

Lies and truth  
Scary and mind releasing 

I was ignoring the looks they where giving me ,ignoring the pain ,ignoring everything but her 

-

Picking her up I carried her up and inside 

I was pushed into a room holding her carefully and close 

And that's when I saw them , my brother and his best friend ,I took a step forward only to be blocked I glanced down at winter who was stirring and with a small sigh I backed down 

I could feel the wet patch at my side 

It had been growing more since the beginning of this ride but I didn't dare complain or draw attention to my weakness 

I couldn't have her worry 

Couldn't let them take her away from me 

A strength  
A weakness 

But soon I have no choice im restrained by about 4 guys, my hands bound and the still sleeping girl taken away with nao's friend 

"Don't touch her with your filthy hands" I scream "if any of you lay a hand on her I'll kill you all painfully" I continue to struggle my breathing laboured 

Purity and filth 

The red staining through my shirt was too much and soon I weakly drop to my knees 

My brother looked worried but I offered him a small smile "I can't die winters mine to protect" I whisper a small encouragement to him 

Worry and ease 

But I'm not sure if it got thorough to him or not 

I can hear a small ringing in my ears , I know the bleeding isn't stopping 

The thing I respond to with wide eyes is when im suddenly pushed more into the ground and groped 

There's nothing I can do though 

My hands are bound and I'm bleeding to death even now 

Power and powerless 

Glancing at my brother being held down by a man ,the wrong man ,he's ryu's they made a bond 

Just like me and winter 

I'm hers and she's mine 

Mentally I apologise to winter my shirts ripped open ,I can hear nao's belt buckle 

I close my eyes surrendering to the pain 

Just giving up 

Surrender  
Fight

The last thing I can hear is a scream winters scream 

Followed by ryu and nao's voice

Life and death  
The saved and the sacrificed  
Once again my brother got lucky 

And then there's nothing 

Just an empty void 

Full of despair full of darkness 

I'm not sure if I'm dead or if I ever woke up 

The pains gone though  
And so is the light 

Winter too 

So maybe im in hell 

Maybe this is my punishment for not being able to protect her 

Either way this is my fate 

Like dark and light  
Two sides of a scale  
Winter and I 

This is balance


End file.
